gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 34
Issue 34, published in Volume 4, is the 34th chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: ''''The song of healing is the "heel's" voice.'''' Page Titles * The Reality You So Desired * It's Standard Fare! * Reality, Thy Name Is Cruelty * All The Time Accumulated With Her * The Opposition * The Reason For Opposition * The Subject * Chain Reaction * Somber Seo-senpai * The Correct Response From The Confidante * The Point Of A New Song * Connected Worlds Summary Hirotaka Wakamatsu hears other boys around school discussing the famous “Lorelei.” He later confesses to Nozaki that he feels a little sad that he is only one of her many fans. He also recalls how Seo-senpai has been excessively annoying him lately. Emotionally overwhelmed, he slams the table, exclaiming why he is always the target of her attacks. Wakamatsu then changes the subject again—he wonders out loud that it is possible he may be in love with Lorelei-san. Outraged, Nozaki forcefully states that he can’t love someone he has never met. He vehemently adds that reality is cruel—there is no guarantee that Lorelei-san will appeal to Wakamatsu. He replies that it doesn’t matter how she looks—he cares more about personality anyway, stunning Nozaki. He finally proclaims the only person he can’t stand is Seo-senpai. Nozaki then asks what would happen if he got the chance to date Lorelei-san. Blushing furiously, Wakamatsu discusses his type of dates. However, Nozaki concludes that because Lorelei’s voice helps Wakamatsu sleep, he would be asleep during their dates. The next day in school Wakamatsu confesses to Chiyo Sakura that there is someone he likes; however, Nozaki-senpai is completely against it. Initially shocked, Sakura answers that she doesn’t know the details, but she will definitely support him. Nevertheless, when Wakamatsu explains that he has never met said person, Sakura also states that she cannot support him—he is definitely being deceived. Sakura then quietly asks Nozaki about Wakamatsu’s case, inquiring if he knows the identity of this mystery person. He dramatically answers that he can’t reveal the truth since it would tarnish Wakamatsu’s honor. Wildly contemplating who this girl could be, Sakura asks him to point out the character closest to her from his manga. Unexpectedly, Nozaki points out the secondary male lead, completely bewildering Sakura. Later on, observing Sakura and Wakamatsu’s completely downcast moods, Seo joins their emotional state—she declares that since she is not in the mood, she will not be able to sing today, shocking Sakura. Nozaki radically announces to a taken aback Wakamatsu that Lorelei has stopped singing. Desperate to cheer him up, Seo suggests that they go and try out a new restaurant. Over there, Wakamatsu tells Seo that he can’t wait to hear Lorelei’s new song, but apparently she has stopped singing—now he doesn’t know what he is going to do. A little while later, Nozaki informs an elated Wakamatsu that he has just received Lorelei’s new song. However, Nozaki thinks that one thing about this is beyond his comprehension—within three seconds of hearing the song, Wakamatsu always falls asleep. Wakamatsu happily thinks that he is glad that Lorelei-san chose to revive her songs. However, he agonizingly thinks after being struck by Seo-senpai that her aggressiveness on the basketball court has also increased to an unprecedented high. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters